fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Stars (Legendary Witches)
The Seven Stars is a multiverse governed by the Seven Stars Pantheon and protected by three Elder Gods. Within it exist seven individual universes, and beyond it exist many more universes governed by its pantheon. Universes Main article: List of Universes (Strike Witches Fanfiction) * Seven Stars Light Realm - A universe of the Seven Stars, home of the Light Kingdom and the Akari Royal Family. * Seven Stars Drachenheim - A universe of the Seven Stars, home of the Dragon Kingdom and the Maya Royal Family. * Seven Stars Mortal Realm - A universe of the Seven Stars, home of Earth and the Atlantis Royal Family. Not the same earth that is home to the witches in Legendary Witches. * Seven Stars God Realm - A universe of the Seven Stars, home of the Seven Stars Pantheon. The War Simulation planet existed in this realm and is the primary setting of Legendary Witches 3. * Seven Stars World 1A - Also known as "The First World". One of the many universes belonging to the Seven Stars Pantheon. This universe was the first additional universe created by lady Kye roughly 14 billion years ago. This universe is the primary setting of Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation and its rewrite, Legendary Witches 1: Worldwide Liberation, and home of Elder God Champion Yoshika Miyafuji. * Seven Stars World 1B - Also known as "The Second World". A copy of World 1A, this world was created after the events of Legendary Witches 2: Return to keep the integrity of the original World 1 timeline that did not have the Third Neuroi War and the alternate World 1 timeline where the Third Neuroi War took place. This world is the primary setting of Legendary Witches 2 and is home to the 511th Joint Fighter Wing and 516th Joint Fighter Wing, who are descendants of many of the Second Neuroi War veterans. * Seven Stars World 27 - One of the many universes belonging to the Seven Stars Pantheon. No person from the Seven Stars has entered this universe. The concept of this world is a mirror of Canon Strike Witches for when Elder God Lady Kye was watching the events of a world with the witches that is not influenced by any outside sources, thus referencing the Strike Witches anime. * Seven Stars World 98 - One of the many universes belonging to the Seven Stars Pantheon. This universe is a copy of World 27 created by Elder God Lady Kye to send a mortal incarnation of herself, another Kye Miyafuji, at a younger age to participate in the Second Neuroi War. This incarnation of Kye is a cousin to Yoshika Miyafuji, rather than an aunt. Seven Stars Pantheon * The God Council ** King of the Gods, Lord Zalen - The retired head of the Seven Stars Pantheon, succeeded by his daughter, Lady Xera. ** Queen of the Gods, Lady Xera - The current head of the Seven Stars Pantheon, successor to her father, Lord Zalen. ** Goddess of War, Lady Zana - Daughter of Lord Zalen and younger sister of Lady Xera. Zana possesses unparalleled power among the Seven Stars Pantheon. Despite her power being much greater than her fellow gods, she does not defy Lady Xera out of respect and honor. ** God of the Arcane, Lord Zanith - Son of Lord Zalen, and younger brother of Lady Xera. ** Goddess of Runes, Lady Atlantis - Unrelated to her fellow gods. She rarely participates in anything outside of Altantis City, and as such is never seen in Legendary Witches, even during the meetings held by her fellow gods. * Other Gods and Goddesses ** Goddess of Light, Princess Kye Akari - Daughter of Lady Xera. She is the first Goddess of Light. ** Goddess of Light, Princess Rei Akari - Daughter of Princess Kye Akari. She is the second Goddess of Light. ** Goddess of Neutral Energy and Magic, Princess Yami Akari - Daughter of Lady Xera. ** God of Darkness, Prince Zen Akari II - Son of Lady Xera. ** Goddess of Time and Space, Princess Kaylie Maya - Daughter of Princess Kye Akari. ** Goddess of Creation and Destruction, Princess Layla Maya - Daughter of Princess Kye Akari. Trivia * The numbers for Seven Stars World 27 and Seven Stars World 98 are a reference to two of Doran Maya's favorite Runescape worlds. = Category:Legendary Witches